Talk:Cortana/Archive
Cortana's Halo 3 Dialogue Script Does anyone have a text script of Cortana's lines from Halo 3? They sound like they were recorded underwater; I can understand only a fraction of what she is saying (and apparently the subtitles option doesn't mean what I think it meant). Legendary Ending Rapancy Idea In the Legendary Ending, Cortana says "I'll drop a beacon. But it'll be a while before anyone finds us. Years, even." The Masterchief then says "Wake me. When you need me," and Cortana flashes him a worried look. I believe that "When you need me," is meant to mean "If you suffer any symptoms of Rampancy," because as this article mentions, Cortana is definitely at risk of early Rampancy. Also, although I can't be sure, could Cortana's Rampancy also be an explanation for the planet/Onyx/deathstar/whatever it is at the end accompanied by the trademark "Bad-stuff-is-going-to-happen" music (Cortana, in her rampancy, has steered them into a collision course with the planet (I actually believe that the collision course is the reason for the music in the first place - that it signifies the certain death of the Chief and Cortana)) User:Gazok User talk:Gazok Never thought about that. Interusting idea. Trooper117 00:08, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Just correcting a mistake, as the ship was blasted in half Cortana couldn't have steered them towards the planet on purpose. User:Gazok User talk:Gazok ::OR isn't that good.--cody6 05:07, 6 April 2008 (UTC) No First Strike? There seems to be little mention of Cortana's experiences during First Strike which seem fairly significant in terms of her as a character and the reasonably extensive discussion on her possible rampancy. In First Strike we learn she is carrying basically too much information about Halo around with her which has compromised her abilities. This is demonstrated throughout the book as she is forgetful, slower than she should be and makes several mistakes which seem to concern her as she believes she wouldn't have made them before. Furthermore this seems indicate she might have reduced her life span and is well on the way to rampancy. --Johnmcl7 04:10, 1 April 2007 (UTC) "Chief, leave me." It notes that in the commercial (Starry Night) that Cortana's voice can be heard saying "Chief, leave me," under her role in Halo 3, but isn't this a quote from her from Halo 2? About leaving her in the High Charity computer to catch Truth's ride? --VTSvsAlucard 06:37, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Indeed that is a quote from Halo2, she will say it if you continue to stay in the final room of the level "High Chairity" near the conduit or her holo-terminel(? mis-spell) Megolomainia in the level "Regret" in the central underwater room there is a massive 40'* tall holo-gram of Regret, and if the player stares at it long engough Cortana says "And people say I've got a big head?" because Regret is ranting about how he will "hunt down every last human" ect. I think this should be included with her ohter statment "and I'm not." in the artical. *I think the room is about 5 stories high and the holo-gram is a little (with respect to the size of the room)below that so I assumed that it is 40 feet tall. *I think it is fairly straight forward that in both statements she is merely joking, or replying to a popular joke among the Marines and Spartans that she's a bit loony.--Lieutenant Alan 11:20, 26 April 2007 (UTC) *Or that she's smart. Relationship with Master Chief I was thinking, should there be a separate or just simply an added section in some existing subtopics, about the relationship between Cortana and MC? Considering the things she says, they seem to share a bond. I'd say it's more of a sibling -like (you could say they've both "born" from Dr. Halsey), rather than a romantic one (even though it's vaguely hinted when MC leaves High Charity), but how about it? Well look at the Love Story part below for an answer. But, yeah there could be a romantic relationship between the two.Trooper117 02:34, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Cortana gone mad? At the end of H2 why didn't Cortana blow up In Amberclad after the MC left? She would have killed the Gravemine, I mean Gravemind, destroied the covenant holey city, destroied Installation 05, killed thousands of flood and covenant, and herself along with all of the human intel she knew, is she not willing to make that sacrifice, or just stupid? sogy Well she didn't have the commanders transponder, she needed keys to do the POAs so she needs mirandas to do the In Amberclad Missions Now that cortana is trapped with gravemind who is going too give the Master chief directions and objectives to finish this fight?--0nyx Sp1k3r 16:48, 28 April 2007 (UTC)BLARG! mabie the unsc will message it to us on earth til cortana's saved. In Halo CE the MC goes a long time without Cortana, well he dose have Guilty Spark for a wile but he's more than capable to be off by himself sogy 12:18, 1 May 2007 CE But don't you need some directions for the players in at least a couple of levels?--0nyx Sp1k3r 19:25, 1 May 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! maybe another ai, or the unsc? Arbiter and MC talking to one another? --Forgottenlord 02:00, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Sergeant Johnson will direct us. Do what he says or you will be killed by him. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:21, 28 July 2007 (UTC) More rampancy ideas... In the Halo CE level Two Betrayals, Cortana says: "Humans, Covenant, whatever! We're all equally edible." I have an idea that, seeing as she was allready expressing some signs of rampancy (it mentioned them in The Flood, I think) Maybe she said "we're" instead of "you're" because, even though she works for the humans, she knows she's an AI, so it should be "you're", and she's saying we're either as she believes herself to be more than an AI (rampant) or she is trying to cover up her rampancy by associating herself with humans in her dialogue? Just an idea. Keyes 06:14, 1 May 2007 (UTC) ::Worth noting by the way, she says in Halo: Combat Evolved, in the cutscene while heading for Halo "If I still had fingers, they'd be crossed." In my opinion it indicates that she sees herself as a human more than an AI. Perhaps she even thinks she's Dr. Halsey herself - she is, after all, cloned from her brain. That's actually a very good idea.--0nyx Sp1k3r 19:28, 1 May 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! By "we", she meant "all non-flood lifeforms", so I don't really think it was rampancy.CaptJim 19:25, 27 May 2007 (UTC) I think she says this becuase she was cloned (is that the right term?) From Dr. Halsey's brain, and the good Dr. is, obviously, a human wich is edible by the flood. So cortana is an AI But thinks of herself as a human, becuase she thinks like one.PsychoThunder "If I were a megalomanic, and I'm not..." In the article this is suggested to be "saving herself from her own words" or something, which could mean rampancy. But Cortana obviously has a sense of humour, and this seemed to me that she was making a joke. Where does it say cortana converts to the pigmant of green or pink when angry?Halo3 01:31, 4 June 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 Halo 3 Enemy Who put that Cortana maybe the final boss. That comment is made for the talk page.[[User:Darth Gree|'Spartans']] [[User Talk:Darth Gree|'With']] 01:42, 11 June 2007 (UTC) I think Cortana is keeping information from the humans In the Delta Halo cutscene when Miranda Keyes asks what Delta Halo is Cortana says, "That is another Halo" as if you see one every day. I think she knew there were 7 Halos out there (she was stuck in Alpha Halo's mainframe for 12 hours) but didn't tell anyone about it. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:28, 28 July 2007 (UTC) :Didn't 343GS say something about the other Halos in Two Betrayals? --Forgottenlord 23:41, 28 July 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, he says "Technically, this installation's pulse has a maximum effective radius of twenty-five thousand light years. But, once the others follow suit, this galaxy will be quite devoid of life, or at least any life with sufficient biomass to sustain the Flood." -- [[User:MagickaMaster|'MagickaMaster']] Talk 20:01, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Starry Night Trailer I listened to the part where you can faintly hear Cortana. Someone earlier said it was the line from Halo 2, but she says it differently. In the game, she sounds almost calm, but in the trailer she sounds frantic to say whatever is is she's saying. And couldn't she also be saying "Chief, do you read me?"? Since Cortana isn't actually with the Chief, she could be trying to contact him or something... -- [[User:MagickaMaster|'MagickaMaster']] Talk 19:58, 5 August 2007 (UTC) when i saw the trailer i thought that was from the warthog and thought it was a marine i bet its a marine or commander or whatever, not cortana because if you listen carefully it sounds like a marine. Try it. from code red190 Quotes need desperate deletion. And I mean it. I said it to the grunts article, I'm saying it here. I mean, a quote often has something valuable to say, something touching. Not "A Phantom!" or "Brutes". I'm not looking for anyone to blame, but those quotes really lowers the quality of the article. Delete. Immediately. Troubleshooter 20:35, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Cortana on Highway The IGN about the Highway campaign level and the Narrows map. It mentiones that she voice-overs the mission objective. It was a demo, so i'm thinking it was just for demo purpose.Trooper117 18:05, 17 August 2007 (UTC)